Neko Love
by Sochi-san
Summary: Dos caminos se cruzan distintos se cruzan pero...¿no se habian cruzado antes?


Notas: Hey mi primer fic estoy tan emocionada, solo quiero decirles que me gusta imaginar a todos los personajes cartoon con un estilo tipo anime (más si es con un estilo tipo anime bishonen).En fin aún no sé cuántos capítulos habrá pero bueno aquí va la historia.

Neko Love (nta: no se me ocurrió otro).

Capítulo 1: Mis orejitas blancas.

Una noche fría de lluvia cerca del bosque a un costado de la calle se podía ver a una persona caminando lentamente.

-Mis piernas me duelen horrores…pero tengo que seguir y estar lo más lejos de ellos-Decía un chico que caminaba algo tambaleante por la carretera en una lluvia intensa-Si no sigo, podrían capturarme, esos imbéciles del laboratorio podrían sospechar si no encuentran mi cadáver.

De repente comenzó a sentir como una luz comenzaba a acercarse detrás de él, comenzó a correr pensando que se había terminado y que perdería su intento de libertad. Corrió todo lo que podía hasta que se resbalo en el lodo y cayó al suelo, quería a volver a levantarse pero no tenía más fuerzas.

-Mierda…s-se acabó-decía en un intento inútil por ponerse de pie-creo que solo será mejor rendirme…-dijo mientras se quedaba tirado en el suelo esperando otra vez ser capturado.

Una sombra misteriosa se acercaba al lugar.

-Pobre que fue lo que le habrá pasado-decía un joven de cabello castaño, ojos verde manzana-Tranquilo estarás bien-dijo mientras ponía al chico entre sus brazos y lo llevaba a su auto.

-Me pregunto porque estabas desmayado en medio de esta lluvia-el joven oji verde colocaba al muchacho en el asiento trasero de su auto y mientras se dedicaba a echarle un mirada.

Era un chico albino, de piel pálida, solamente vestido con una bata de hospital, parecía que rodeaba los 17, parecía tener la misma estatura que él, aunque parecía tener rasgos más suaves que el oji verde.

-Se habrá escapado de algún hospital-decía el joven hasta que otra "cosa" le llamo la atención.

-mmm…que es esto…una… ¿cola de gato?-el castaño se sorprendió al ver un rabo sobresaliendo del final de la espalda del albino (nta: digamos que la bata no cubría mucho xd)-¿esto será real?-dijo mientras se proponía a tocar ese rabo. Pero para su suerte…

-¿Eh?... ¿e-en dónde estoy?-decía el chico gato mientras entreabría sus ojos. De repente se percató que alguien estaba demasiado cerca y lo pateo.

-¡ ¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES?! -el albino le metió una patada de sorpresa en el estómago al castaño, poniéndose este sobre la puerta del auto. El neko miro con enojo al joven, mientras que el oji verde le intentaba explicar.

-¿Por qué me pateaste?, no iba a hacerte daño-dijo mientras se sobaba el estómago, pero el albino no iba a creerle.

-JA-JA si claro-decía el oji rojo sin seguir creyéndole-¿y por qué entonces ibas a tocar mi rabo?

-Solo quería saber si estabas herido-dijo el castaño nervioso-además pensé que la cola era falsa-decía un poco de vergüenza. El de piel pálida lo seguía mirando con desconfianza, se formó un silencio incomodo hasta que el oji verde le pregunto.

-¿De dónde vienes?-pregunto y el neko le contesto-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo de mala gana.

-¿Por qué estabas caminado en medio de la lluvia?

-Que te importa-le dijo secamente-baya que respuesta-pensó el otro joven.

-Y…aparte de una cola… ¿también tienes orejas de gato?-el albino ante esta pregunta suspiro, puso sus pies en piso del auto y mirando hacia a un costado puso al descubierto dos orejas de gato blancas que habían sido ocultadas entre su cabello-¿eso era lo que querías ver?- dijo mirándolo fríamente.

El otro chico algo ruborizado no sabía que contestar, solo se limitó a hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-el oji rojo lo miro y le dijo-y tu… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-el oji verde miro a esos ojos color sangre y respondió...

-Yo me llamo Ben Tennyson-dijo y el albino solamente le respondió-me llamo Albedo-

-Wow que nombre-pensó Ben con una gota sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

-De hecho no tengo idea de cómo me llamo en verdad…supongo que empezaron a decirme así porque soy albino.

-Momento...como que no recuerdas tu verdadero nombre-dijo Ben algo sorprendido-si así es, solo tengo recuerdos de hace 6 años-decía Albedo cabizbajo.

-Qué triste-dijo el oji verde con algo de tristeza-si como sea-dijo el otro un tanto indiferente.

De repente a Ben se le ocurrió una idea-oye por que no te ayudo a recuperar tu memoria y mientras te quedas conmigo en mi departamento-dijo entusiasmado esperando la respuesta del otro chico-no, no dejare que otros se metan en mis asuntos, prefiero trabajar solo-

Obviamente Ben era demasiado insistente como para conformarse con un no, así que intento convencer al chico albino-vamos no puedes decir eso, donde te vas a quedar, no te puedes quedar durmiendo en la calle semidesnudo en medio de esta lluvia ¡te vas a enfermar!

-¿S-se-mi-desnudo?-pensó, lo único que le llamo la atención fue eso, Albedo comenzó a sonrojarse y a cubrirse las piernas todo lo que podía con su bata.

Ben no pudo evitar reírse un poco y dijo-vamos yo te ayudare y te dejare en paz cuando esto termine-el neko soltó un suspiro y dijo-está bien-

-Oh que bien…-dicho esto el oji verde abrazo al oji rojo, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara. Quedaron así hasta que Albedo reacciono-o-oye ya suéltame quieres-Ben lo soltó de repente y un poco avergonzado dijo- lo siento, no se controlar mis acciones-

Ben paso al asiento del conductor y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, miro albino y le dijo-oye no quieres venir al frente-el otro joven poniéndose el cinturón contesto-estoy bien aquí atrás-

El viaje fue largo, casi ni se hablaron solo algunos comentarios como "lindo auto" pero nada más.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Llegaron al departamento, Ben abrió la puerta y dijo-bienvenido-

El departamento era amplio un living, una cocina y parecía que por los pasillos estaban el cuarto y el baño.

-Es bastante grande-dijo el oji rojo-je-je si…oye Al ven aquí tengo que algo que darte-dijo Ben yendo hacia los pasillos.

-Acaso me dijo Al-dijo el chico mientras seguía el rastro de Ben-oye no me gusta que me digas así-decía mientras se recostaba por el marco de la puerta-está bien no te diré mas así pero toma…-

El castaño tenía entre sus manos una camiseta roja y unos shorts blancos-toma esto era ropa que tenía guardada hacía tiempo y veo que te quedaría bien a ti-el albino tomo la ropa y dijo-gracias-

-Mira el baño está aquí-dijo mientras guiaba al oji rojo al baño-déjame encender la ducha-la encendió y coloco el agua para que estuviera algo caliente pero no tanto-umm…esta perfecta-decía el oji verde tocando el agua.

-Gracias…pero creo que lo que estás haciendo es algo excesivo-dijo Albedo-bueno está bien… te dejare solo…-decía el castaño mientras salía de la habitación.

-Que tonto-susurraba el neko mientras se quitaba la bata y se metía en la ducha.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Después de bañarse y salir de la ducha, el albino se dio cuenta que hacía falta una cosa…una toalla.

-Mierda…no hay toallas-decía mientras salía de la ducha con el cabello mojado-tal vez haya en la habitación de Ben-

Se dirigió hacia la habitación a buscar la toalla y cuando la encontró se puso a secarse el cabello, ya que apenas podía ver el camino, pero para su suerte…

-Hey Albedo terminaste de ba…-Ben había abierto la puerta encontrándose con la imagen del neko completamente desnudo y mojado secándose su cabello con una toalla. Ben se quedó completamente en shock ante esto y no noto que comenzó a sonrojarse hasta que sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas.

El oji rojo se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño y abrió sus ojos como platos poniendo su cara pálida más roja que un tomate. Se cubrió sus partes con la toalla y le lanzo a Ben lo primero que encontró-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-dijo Albedo lanzándole una almohada al oji verde, que cerró la puerta de inmediato.

-Oh mierda…que fue eso-decía el castaño completamente rojo-porque estoy tan avergonzado-decía esto porque estaba acostumbrado a bañarse con sus compañeros en clase de gimnasia-demonios...hare como si como nunca hubiera visto eso-dijo el oji verde dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Rayos porque sentí mi corazón acelerarse-decía el albino mientras se ponía la camiseta terminando de vestirse.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

El oji rojo estaba en la sala mirando la televisión mientras que Ben estaba buscando un futon para que su invitado durmiese-umm… ¿dónde estará?-estaba buscando en el armario del pasillo, de repente cuando quiso sacar el futon se le cayeron un montón de cosas encima pegando un grito.

-¡AHHHHH!-se escuchó un grito desde el pasillo. El albino salto del sofá y fue corriendo hasta el pasillo para ver qué había ocurrido.

-Oye ¿qué te paso?-decía el oji rojo mirando al castaño tirado en el piso con montón de cajas sobre él-¿podrías echarme una mano?-el albino movió las cajas dejando que el oji verde se libere-gracias-dijo el castaño.

Ben se puso a recoger las cajas, mientras que Albedo saco el futon de donde estaba guardado. De repente de una caja cayó lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos. El albino lo tomo entre sus manos y pregunto-Ben, ¿qué es esto?-el castaño guardando la última caja miro al oji rojo y dijo-Ah… ese es mi álbum de primaria-dijo tomándolo-umm…seguramente lo veré después -

-Llevemos el futon a la habitación-dijo el castaño. Lo llevaron a la habitación y lo acomodaron para poder dormir.

-Voy a bañarme-dicho esto el oji verde se fue a bañar.

-Al fin-el albino se lanzó en el colchón dispuesto a dormir-cuando esto termine me largo de aquí-decía mirando hacia el techo -ah que bien se siente dormir en algo tan comodo-decia quedando lentamente dormido.

-Que rico se siente-decía el castaño mientras sentía como las gotas de agua caliente caían sobre su cuerpo esbelto y bien torneado (nta: ya sé que Ben no es así pero pongámosle un estilo tipo Free! a la historia)

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

-Ah…que bien se siente estar limpio-decía mientras salía del baño ya vestido secando su cabello con una toalla.

Al entrar en la habitación el castaño noto como su invitado había quedado profundamente dormido en el colchón, veía como su rostro pálido era iluminado por la luz de la luna y como su cabello blanco como la nieve le cubría un poco los ojos, sus orejitas de gato blancas estaban caídas casi camuflándose entre su cabello sinceramente se veía muy tierno.

El oji verde se recostó en su cama y vio por última vez al chico y susurro-creo que te conozco de hace mucho-el castaño comenzó a quedarse rápidamente dormido.

Bueno eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió para el primer capítulo.

Por favor dejen comentarios y hasta el capítulo 2.


End file.
